warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufluss
Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! Wenn ihr mir etwas sagen wollt, schreibt es einfach hierhin. Bitte vergesst nicht zu unterschreiben! '' ''Liebe Grüße, eure ~Blue~ღ Folge deinem Herzen! ღ Hallo, Blaufluss! Wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Wusstest Du schon.... Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen. Du kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! 14:58, 17. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Die Bilder auf deinem Profil Hast du die Macher der Bilder, auf deinem Profil, um Erlaubnis gefragt? Wenn nicht, dann musst du sie wegmachen! LG 17:32, 17. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Bitte entferne sie falls du nicht gefragt hast!!! 19:16, 17. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Bilder Hallo Blaufluss, ich möchte dich bitten, die Bilder auf deiner Benutzerseite zu entfernen, da du nicht um Erlaubnis gefragt hast, sie auf deine Seite zu Stellen. Solltest du dies nicht selbstständig tun, muss ich das leider selbst erledigen. 19:25, 17. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Nein, ich möchte nicht, dass meine CAs auf anderen Benutzerseiten sind. Zudem habe ich jetzt die anderen Bilder inklusive dem Bild von Silberfluss entfernt, da du erst Fragen und auf eine Antwort warten solltest, ehe du die Bilder auf deine Seite stellst 13:20, 18. Jun. 2013 (UTC). Nein, wie ich bereits sagte, möchte ich nicht, dass irgendwelche CAs von mir auf anderen Seiten sind. Für andere kann ich nicht sprechen. 15:33, 18. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Das Programm, dass ich in den Videos benutzt habe heißt GIMP, dass du dir im Internet kostenlos herunterladen kannst. 16:13, 18. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hey, Genauso wie Tau möchte auch ich nicht, dass du meine Bilder auf deiner Benutzerseite verwendest, ich hoffe du hast dafür Verständnis - 18:40, 20. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Spoiler Hi, Blaufluss, ich möchte dich bitten, die Charakterboxen nicht zu verspoilern - das macht viel Arbeit beim Zurücksetzen und wir im Wiki warten ab, bis es entsprechend erschienen ist. Du kannst gerne Informationen bei Auftritten ergänzen, doch bitte unterlasse das Editieren von Charakterboxen in Zukunft, was noch nicht Erschienenes betrifft. MfG StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 16:38, 23. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Bearbeitungen Hallo Blaufluss, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du in letzter Zeit vermehrt sinnlose Bearbeitungen machst. Bitte überprüfe in Zukunft erst, ob die Bearbeitung wirklich sinnvoll ist, bevor du abspeicherst. Beispielsweise hat es keinen Sinn, ein Sie ''in Diese umzuschreiben.'' LG 18:03, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Re Hallo Blaufluss, also erstmal find ich es schön, dass dir meine "Diskussionsseitenbox" gefällt, aber ich bin nicht so ein Fan von Nachmachen, sorry, also könntest du es entfernen? Zu dem bild von federschweif weiß ich nicht welches du meinst, da ich nie Federschweif gemalt hab :/ LG- 17:00, 8. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Anwort Klar kannst du das. Ich hab nur eine Frage: Wofür? LG 18:09, 8. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Bild Solange du dies nicht als dein eigenes Bild ausgibst, kannst du es gerne verwenden :) 11:59, 9. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hallo, ich wollte mich nochmal melden, da ich gesehen habe, dass du nun auch noch Fuzzypaw und Pigeonpaw verwendet hast, wobei du mich wegen diesen beiden Bilder nicht um Erlaubnis gebeten hast, diese zu verwenden. Ich bitte dich, in Zunkunft mich ersteinmal zu fragen und bescheid zu sagen, wenn du weitere Bilder von mir verwenden willst. 17:42, 9. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Brambleberry Hallo Blaufluss, Ich finde es sehr nett, dass du extra fragst, das macht nicht jeder, dafür erstmal danke^^ Bitte nimm es mir nicht übel, aber ich mag es nicht wirklich, wenn meine Bilder verwendet werden, hoffe du bist mir nicht böse Liebe Grüße, 16:19, 9. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Re:Frage:Bild Hey Blaufluss Natürlich darfst du das bild ,,Blutpfote´´ verwenden :D sollange du nicht sagst, dass du es gemalt hast ;) LG Bloody (Diskussion) 18:26, 9. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Vorlage: Bilder Hey, ich selbst habe keine, aber du kannst mal auf der Character Art Seite schaun, dort gibt es welche. Allerdings dürfen diese nur in diesem Wiki genutzt werden! LG 20:03, 9. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Bilder Macht ja nichts und ja du darfst sie auch verwenden, nur falls du weitere Bilder von mir dann verwenden möchtest, sag mir dann bitte vorher bescheid, damit ich auch weiß, wer meine Bilder benutzt und welcher er benutzt :) 07:20, 10. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Natürlich Aber sicher doch, gerne. Freut mich übrigens, dass es dir gefällt. LG, 09:55, 10. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Sorrelpaw und Disk-Boxen Hallo Blaufluss^^ Sorry, aber -ich hoffe du nimmst mir das nicht übel- ich bin kein so großer Fan davon. Ja, jetzt nicht böse gemeint, ich mag es grundsätzlich einfach nicht :/ Und zu den Disk-Boxen... naja, es ist schwer zu erklären. Da muss man mit bestimmten Codes arbeiten. Also ich benutz ja den Code: Wenn du dir den Code jetzt genauer ansiehst, dann bemerkst du bestimmt das Wort "background" und dahinter sind Codes wie "#00EEEE,#00CDCD,#00B2EE, ect" Das sind die Farben, und gibt es davon mehrere Farbcodes, dann ist meist ein Farbverlauf gemeint. Die benötigten Farbcodes dafür, diese findest du hier. Unter "Tabelle mit Farbcodes" kannst du dir eine Farbe aussuchen, den Code darunter kopieren und in die dementsprechende Stelle einfügen. Was der Unterschied zwischen den Codes nach "background" und den Codes in der Klammer "(top)" ist, weiß ich allerdings nicht xD Deshalb würd ich empfehlen, bei beiden das gleiche einzutragen. Ach ja, als Beispiel. Das sieht dann so aus: Zu dem Aufbau würd ich allerdings sagen, das du den Code z.B. hier in dem Kasten kopierst und dann einfach nur die Farben veränderst -Eine Art starthilfe, die ich eigentlich auch immer benutze. Ja, ehm. Jetzt hab ich schon ziemlich viel geschrieben und eigentlich gibts jetzt auch nichts weiter zu sagen, außer vielleicht noch, dass es zu diesen Sachen auch Extras gibt, wie Schattierung dahinter, in allen Farben oder auch, dass der kasten rund ist, das ist dann meist aber eine Komplette Box Veränderung. Für eine runde Box gäbe es dann den Code: Text Text Text Sehe dann sehe das so aus: Text Text Text Wenn ich schon so viel erkläre, kann ich auch noch ein letztes Thema ansprechen und zwar den Rand. Es gibt als Rand Punkte, einen durchgehenden Rand und auch so Striche, wie ich sie bei mir hab. Bei dem Viereckigen würd ich das so einsetzen: ; border: 4px dashed black; -moz-border-radius: 1em; color: #000000;" | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"|'Willkommen' |- |} Also zuerst werd ich sagen, dass es ein Ausschnitt aus dem Code ist, also eine Stelle aus dem "großen Code" Dann... Siehst du in dem Code das "dashed"? Ist eigentlich ziemlich am Anfang. Dahinter das "black" ist die Farbe, wenn du den Umriss mit den "Strichen" also nicht schwarz haben willst, dann kannst du das "black" wieder durch einen Farbcode aus der Farbtabelle ersetzen. Wenn du aber lieber zwei Linien als kleine Striche haben möchtest kannst du das "dashed" in "double" umändern, dann sieht das so aus: oder auch gepunktet mit "dotted" Mehr darunter findest du hier. äh, ja, sry, dass das jetzt alles nur so kurz gebunden war, aber ich bin noch müde, und meine Mutter hetzt, dass ich mit dem Hund raus muss, also wenn ich mich manchmal undeutlich ausgedrückt habe... Sorry ^^; Ja, auch so war das nur eine Kurzfassung. Wenn du also zu einem Thema noch Fragen hast, dann frag ruhig und ich bau das mit der Erklärung nochmal aus ;D LG- 10:37, 11. Aug. 2013 (UTC) (EDIT: Sry, fehler in der Überschrift) Knotenpelz Hallo Blaufluss :) Du kannst sie benutzen aber ich möchte noch gerne wissen für was du sie verwenden willst ^^ Amberfang (Diskussion) 13:32, 12. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Nochmal Hallo. Du darfst sie verwenden dagegen hab ich keine Einwendungen :) lg Amberfang (Diskussion) 18:37, 12. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Re:Frage Hy, Wofür möchtest du es denn benutzen? :) lg 19:01, 12. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :D Hallu Blaufluss! Warum kommst du nicht mal in den chat? wäre doch cool :D Naja lg Bloody (Diskussion) 09:49, 13. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Re:Ginserkralle Hm okay, du kannst ihn von mir aus benutzen, wenn du dazu schreibt von wem er gemalt wurde , aber bitte warte dann noch bis er nicht mehr im CA ist, da es sein kann das er noch verbessert werden muss ^^ 12:22, 13. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Siggi Hallo Blaufluss, meine Signatur habe ich von Star als Geschenk bekommen, wobei ich Bilder, Schrift und Schriftfarbe auch schon öfters geändert habe. Fall du jetzt allerdings vorhast, sie darum zu fragen, muss ich dich enttäschen, da Signaturen, sofern man sie nicht allein und selbständig und vor allem ohne Hilfe richtig hinbekommt, werden Siggis für User erst ab 200 sinnvollen Bearbeitungen gemacht - sofern sie gewünscht sind. (Die macht dann übrigens auch nicht Star, wobei man sie theoretisch auch fragen kann.) Zu sinnvollen Bearbeitungen, gehören nur Bearbeitungen in Artikeln - kein Forum, Benutzer(diskussions)seiten oder CA - und selbst dann kann es unter Umständen sein, dass 200 nicht ausreichen, da, wenn man bei jeder Bearbeitung nur ein, zwei kleine Wörter verbessert, auch nicht wirklich viel leistet. Den ganzen Artikel nach rechtschreibfehlern abzusuchen ist hingegen zB natürlich wieder sinnvoll. 15:21, 13. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ja ja, kann ich :D 16:27, 13. Aug. 2013 (UTC) hehe xd Äh, hallo. I-wie ist der Disk-Kasten jetzt wieder "geklaut" Ich hab ja nicchts dagegen, aber ich hab ja schon gesagt, dass es mir lieber wär, wenn du dafür ander Farben benutzt ;D - 19:05, 13. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Re - Gorse Naja, von mir aus ;) - 17:06, 14. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Bild von Socke Hey, Erstmal einmal finde ich es sehr gut, dass du die Zeichner der Bilder vorher fragst, allerdings muss ich dich in meinem Fall enttäuschen, da ich es nicht gerne sehe, wenn meine Bilder für etwas anderes als ihren eigentlich Zweck benutzt werden, ich hoffe du hast dafür Verständnis. LG 12:51, 15. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hey! Ja, du darfst auch das Bild von Fritz (Einzelläufer) benutzen ^^ hab nichts dagegen Amberfang (Diskussion) 16:09, 15. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Brambleberry Hallo, Nein du nervst mich nicht, allerdings möchte ich das einfach nicht, wenn Bilder von mir auf anderen Benutzerseiten sind - nimms mir bitte nicht übel, aber ich habe sowas noch nie erlaubt und meine Meinung wird sich dazu auch nicht ändern :/ 18:43, 15. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Signatur Natürlich kannst du das Bild dafür verwenden, wieso nicht? LG, 07:23, 16. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ein Bild Hallöchen. Ich bin grad in der Stimmung, Bilder zu malen. Ich dachte mir, vielleicht gefällt es dir.thumb LG, 14:59, 16. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Disk-Boxen... Hey, ich sagte doch, dass ich es nicht mag, wenn man mir nach macht... Ja, ich sagte auch, dass es mir nichts ausmacht, wenn du anderen Farben dafür verwendest, weil jetzt ist es wieder gleich :/ - 17:09, 18. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Blaufluss Ich habe gesehen, dass du Sprenkelfeuer gefragt hast, dir eibe Signatur zu machen, obwohl du noch keine 200 sinnvollen Bearbeitungen gemacht hast. Dies ist nicht erlaubt. Wieviele sinnvolle Bearbeitungen du bis jetzt hast, kannst du im Beitragszähler nachgucken; nur Bearbeitungen an Seiten gelten als sinnvoll, Forum, Benutzer (Diskussion) etc. nicht! Mehr dazu findest du in Sprenkelfeuers Blog. Mfg 13:31, 26. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Anwort Sicher kannst du es verwenden, aber du kannst mich auch einfach bitten, dir ein Bild zu malen. Du musst nur sagen, wie es aussehen soll, und dann kannst du es verwenden. LG, 18:30, 27. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ist nicht so schlimm, brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen^^ aber vielleicht solltest du zwischendurch einfach mal gucken, ob es einen neuen Blog-Beitrag gibt und ihn dann auch lesen. Lg 09:02, 31. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Bestelltes Bild Halöle Blue! Hier ist das bestellte Bild. Weil ich das Geschlecht nicht kenne hab ich einfach 'nen Kater gemacht. Ich hoffe, es entspricht deinen Vorstellungen. thumb LG, 11:59, 31. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ich bin sooooo doof, und vergess das Bild. Eieiei. Frage Hay Blaufluss ich heiße Maissturm und habe eine Frage an dich, undzwar, mit welchemProgramm malst du? Liebe grüße 11:39, 2. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Geschichte Hallu ^^ Deine Geschichte über Blaufluss ist ziemlich gut geworden :) Wie lange hast du dazu eig gebracht ? c: Wasserglanz :3 / Graustreif d(^.^)b (Diskussion) 14:41, 2. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Bitte Gern geschehen. Wann immer du Hilfe oder sonstiges benötigst, frag mich einfach. Und du kannst mich weiterhin mit Bestellungen von Bildern bombadieren, ich hab im Moment nichts zu tun. LG, 15:15, 2. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Bitte :)Wasserglanz :3 / Graustreif d(^.^)b (Diskussion) 13:16, 3. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hey Heyyy. Ich hab hier ein Bild für dich. Und, bitte wundere dich nicht, wenn ich dich Sweetcheeks nenne, ich nenne im Augenblick jeden so.thumb LG, 16:50, 4. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Deine Geschichte *.* Heey, ich hab gerade deine Geschichte gelesen, sie ist echt toll *o* 17:23, 4. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Stay calm and love the cat in the picture Ja, die Überschrift sagt alles, Sweetcheeks.thumb LG, 17:36, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Gimp Re Du darfst mich nennen wie du willst, weil ich dich Sweetcheeks nenne, Sweetcheeks. Also. Im Werkzeugkasten gibt es unten so eine ... Plattform (?). Dort kann man die Größe ändern. Wenn du diese "Plattform" nicht im Werkzeugkasten hast, musst du Doppelklick auf den Pinsel-Button machen. Hoffe, es war nicht zu kompliziert. LG, 12:41, 6. Sep. 2013 (UTC) I'm on my calm-trip Hi, Sweetcheeks.thumb Ich bin grade irgendwie auf dem Calm-Down-Trip. Und auf dem User-mit-Bildern-bombadieren-Trip. Hoffentlich magst du's. Mit besten Grüßen, 19:57, 6. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Geil! Wie cool! Aber ich glaube, da solltest du lieber einen der Admins wie Tautropfen oder Aki-Chan (?) fragen. Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung. Ich freu mich für dich. ;) LG, 20:31, 6. Sep. 2013 (UTC) DANKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! Ich liebe dieses Bild! Ich find's richtig, richtig, richtig schön. Danke! Ganz liebe Grüße, 13:51, 7. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Nochmals Danke! Ich wollte mich nochmal für dieses super schöne Bild bedanken, und habe dir auch eins gemalt.thumb Nochmal danke, und liebe Grüße, 14:37, 7. Sep. 2013 (UTC) CA Bild Hey, Wenn du mit Motte Mottenflügel meinst, dann muss ich dich enttäuschen, denn diese hat bereits ein Bild und der Zeichner ist somit berechtigt auch die fehlenden Versionen zu erstellen. Solltest du es dennoch auf die CA-Seite stellen, dann musst du damit rechnen, dass es gleich abgelehnt wird. Ich würde dir also raten noch einmal die Informationen bezüglich des CA zu lesen, damit du nichts falsch machst. Desweiteren ist mir aufgefallen, dass seine Signatur nicht richtig eingebunden ist, deshalb bitte ich dich, das noch nachzuholen. LG 16:28, 10. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Heeey! Halli-hallo, Sweetcheeks.thumb Ich habe mal wieder ein Bild für dich. Hoffe, ich nerve dich nicht damit. Ganz liebe Grüße, 16:58, 12. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hi Hab hier ein Bildchen für dich. Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht kennst, aber ich helfe gern neuen Usern, falls du Hilfe brauchen solltest, helf ich dir. thumb|Hier für dich <3 Ist leider nur mit Paint., viel Spaß im Wiki, LG, Signatur Das musst du selber machen! Rechts oben in der Ecke siehst du ja klein dein PB und deinen Nutzernamen angezeigt. Dahinter ist ein Pfeil. Dort gehst du drauf und dann auf Einstellungen. Da findest du den Abschnitt "Signatur". In die Spalte gibst du dann das hier ein: |DeinName} <--- } die muss noch dran :D dann kreuzt du an, dass du Wikiatext in der Signatur verwenden möchtest und dann speicherst du ab :) LG 16:34, 29. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Re Bis wir einen vernünftigen Nutzen für Blogs gefunden haben, ist es nicht erlaubt solche ohne Erlaubnis zu erstellen. Zudem hast du darin einfach dreist geworben, und Werbung gestatten wir hier ebenfalls nicht. 18:17, 12. Mai 2014 (UTC)